


First Snow

by beneaththemask125



Series: I-dle Fics [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, drunk thirsty soyeon makes an appearance, winter loveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemask125/pseuds/beneaththemask125
Summary: Soyeon and Yuqi experience the first snow of the year together.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: I-dle Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034514
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	First Snow

_They were walking around the park late at night, enjoying the first snow of the year. Soyeon had grabbed her hand at the start of their walk, telling Yuqi that her hands were cold. The older girl clinged onto her arm as they meandered, and it kept both of them warm as they walked through the night flurry. They passed quite a few other couples during their walk, and Yuqi wondered if they thought her and Soyeon were a couple too. In her dreams they were, but in reality, they were only friends and groupmates._

_Yuqi looked up at the moon, awed by how the snow reflected its silver light. The whole park was shining around them in the moonlight. Soyeon led her to a bench that was on a hill overlooking the park, and Yuqi tried to take in as much beauty as she could with her eyes. Soyeon hummed in happiness as she looked out, enjoying this quiet moment. It felt like they were the only two people in the whole world. Yuqi always wondered what love felt like, and something was telling her that this was the closest thing she’s ever felt to it._

_“You know they say it’s good luck to see the first snow with someone you love.” Yuqi bluffed._

_“Are you sure you didn’t just make that up?” Soyeon laughed._

_“I would never! I promise its true.”_

_Soyeon giggled at her, and they soon fell into a peaceful silence as they watched the snowflakes fall onto the park. Soyeon snuggled into Yuqi’s shoulder, showing a softness that she was often too shy to show in public. Yuqi loved that she was one of the only people who ever got to see this side of the older girl. Yuqi pulled her closer as she looked out to the park that was spread out below them like a beautiful panorama._

_“Yuqi-ah.” Soyeon’s voice was quiet, and Yuqi barely registered it before she felt delicate fingers grasp her chin._

_Before she could even response, Yuqi felt soft lips on her own. They were cold and chapped from the winter night, but filled Yuqi with a warmth that burned from her head to her toes. When Soyeon finally pulled away, Yuqi had to stop herself from following the older girl’s lips._

_Soyeon didn’t say anything to Yuqi after the kiss and instead stood up, brushing off her pants before reaching her hand out to Yuqi again. Soyeon couldn’t seem to meet Yuqi’s eyes, and her cheeks looked redder than before. Yuqi didn’t know it was from the chill or from embarrassment. Yuqi found it confusing but adorable and took the older girl’s hand in her own._

_“Let’s go home.”_

* * *

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Yuqi proceeded to knock a couple more times before she carefully placed the grocery bags she was holding on the ground and began searching through her winter jacket pockets. Her left hand eventually grasped her spare key that was buried deep, and she quietly entered the dorm with the groceries. After taking her shoes off, she walked towards the kitchen.

As she began placing the food on the counter for later, she suddenly heard scuttling come down the hallway, and was soon welcomed by two excited dogs. They jumped on her legs and ran around in circles, causing Yuqi to giggle. She forgot that they were babysitting the dogs this week while Shuhua, Soojin, and Miyeon were overloaded with schedules.

“Haka! Mata! Did anyone feed you yet?” They continued panting and looking at her expectantly.

“I guess I’ll feed you then.” She reached into the cabinet, remembering where Shuhua put the dog food.

“Maybe Soyeon isn’t home yet.” Soyeon was usually pretty good at remembering to feed the dogs whenever they stayed over, so it was surprising that they hadn’t eaten yet. The dogs looked so happy when Yuqi fed them that she couldn’t help but play with them for a few minutes before continuing on into the dorm. Maybe Soyeon was taking a nap or something.

“Soyeon? Are you home? I brought dinner!” She heard some noise coming from the other girl’s bedroom, so she made her way towards the door.

It had been over a week since Yuqi got to see Soyeon alone again. They had talked normally in the group chat, trying not to make any of the other girls suspicious, but they had traded a couple flirty messages privately after their kiss.

Yuqi blushes as she remembers the text Soyeon sent in the middle of the night last week. Yuqi had gone to sleep early because she had an early schedule the next day, but at around 2:30 in the morning her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Thinking it might be her manager texting her last-minute info about her schedule, she reached over lazily and turned on her screen. She was still half asleep and didn’t expect to see a message from Soyeon. She clicked it open, and immediately felt wide awake when she read the older girl’s text.

_“I need you now, Yuqi.”_

_God._ She debated what she would message back. There’s no way Soyeon was innocently asking for her in the middle of the night. Should she be flirty or innocent in return? They had flirty conversations in the past (and Yuqi had always justified them by convincing herself that Soyeon was just teasing her), but this was the first time Soyeon had ever been this direct with her intentions. Yuqi decided to play it innocently, not sure where the conversation was heading, or what state Soyeon was in right now.

_“Are you ok? Do you need something?”_

Yuqi felt her heart beating hard as she waited for Soyeon’s long delayed response.

_“I’m ok… I just got home from celebration drinks with some of the other producers after we finished a new song.”_

A few moments passed before Soyeon sent another text.

_“But I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night.”_

Yuqi held her phone tight against her chest and almost squealed, feeling like a middle school girl who just got a text from her first crush. She knew she had to play it cool though. Soyeon rarely went out or drank alcohol so she was probably a bit drunk right now, and Yuqi didn’t want to embarrass her when she would wake up sober in the morning and read the drunk texts. They still hadn’t talked about their feelings yet, and Yuqi wanted to treat their relationship delicately until then. She didn’t want to ruin it before it really started.

_“I thought about you today too.”_ That was safe right? She wanted to walk the fine line between not sounding too desperate and not sounding too aloof.

Almost as soon as Yuqi sent her text, she got a response back from Soyeon.

_“I always think about you. During work…when I’m writing songs…when I’m alone in bed.”_

The younger girl could feel a blush spreading throughout her whole body... Soyeon must be _really_ drunk to admit that, or she was bolder than Yuqi ever realized.

Another text came in soon after.

_“Can you come to my room? Please.”_

Yuqi debated this with a loud sigh. On one hand, all she wanted to do was to get up and go to Soyeon’s room. Just thinking about Soyeon begging her to come in the middle of the night made her body feel intensely hot. But on the other hand, she knew she had to be at her schedule by five o’clock. She also knew Soyeon was drunk and didn’t want to take advantage of her in any way. Her mind won over her heart, and she sent Soyeon an apologetic text.

_“I’m sorry, Soyeon. I have an early schedule… :(”_

Soyeon’s response came soon after.

_“That’s ok, Yuqi-ah. I’ll just think about you again tonight.”_

Yuqi’s breathing got faster as she read the first text, and had no time to respond before a second text came in.

_“Go to sleep. We can chat later when you aren’t busy, Yuqi-ah. Sweet dreams.”_

Yuqi did not get any more sleep that night. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, and she couldn’t stop thinking about Soyeon’s texts, even a week later.

That was the main reason why she was now at the dorm. After her work ended early today, she headed to their favorite restaurant and bought takeout, and decided to have a private dinner with the older girl. She had already asked her manager about Soyeon’s schedule for the day, so she knew the girl would be home around seven o’clock, the perfect time to talk over a hot meal and maybe finally sort out their feelings.

Once she got to the closed door at the end of the hallway, she knocked twice.

“Soyeon, are you in there?”

She heard a cute grunt from the other side and smiled wide before opening the door. Soyeon was spread out across her bed, still in her heavy winter coat and hat. It looked like she had just fallen right on her bed as soon as she got home. Her face was squished cutely against her pillow, her eyes were closed, and her face still had a reddish tinge to it thanks to the cold winter outside. She looked exhausted.

“Tough day?”

Soyeon’s eyes snapped open, and an adorable look of surprise spread across her face. She definitely was not expecting Yuqi to be in her room.

“Yuqi-ah, you’re here!”

“You must have gotten home only a couple minutes before I got here. I fed the puppies on the way in, by the way.”

Soyeon rolled onto her back, having difficulty moving in her thick winter clothes. Yuqi stifled a giggle as the older girl struggled like an overturned turtle, before going over and helping her sit up.

“It was so cold outside, and our manager already left before I could get a ride home. I fell on the ice on the way home, too.” Soyeon grumbled as she tried her best to pull her thick socks off.

“Well it’s good that I brought hot food for us to eat.”

Soyeon face lit up, forming that cute smile that Yuqi yearned to see every day. Soyeon was sometimes self-conscious of her smile, but Yuqi thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

“I’m excited to eat! But I think I need to shower first. I’m still freezing.” Yuqi nodded, feeling lucky that she got dropped off after her own schedule instead of having to face the cold outside. Soyeon was still struggling to take her thick winter clothes off, and Yuqi couldn’t hold herself back from walking over to the older girl and tapping her on the head.

“Stop wiggling and I’ll do it.” Soyeon stopped her failed attempts and waited for Yuqi to help her.

Yuqi unzipped Soyeon’s fluffy parka and pushed it back, not meeting Soyeon’s eyes as she did it. Yuqi leaned down, removing Soyeon’s wool socks—laughing when she realized Soyeon was wearing a second pair of socks under them—and then removing the second pair too. Next, she pulled Soyeon’s grey beanie off her head, brushing out the older girl’s silver hair with her hands after dropping the hat on the bed. Soyeon looked like she was going to doze off at any moment, and Yuqi tapped her on the head again to keep her awake. Motioning to Soyeon to put her hands in the air, Yuqi pulled the girl’s heavy grey hoodie over her head, leaving her just in her t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Ok, go shower! And don’t fall asleep in there.”

Soyeon sleepily stood up and grumbled again, making her way over to the bathroom as Yuqi folded and hung up her discarded outerwear. Yuqi loved this side of Soyeon, the cutie that made her heart burst, just as much as she loved the other side of Soyeon, the women who sent her needy texts late at night and kissed her passionately.

As Soyeon showered, Yuqi passed the time perched awkwardly on the edge of the older girl’s bed, thinking deeply about how she would approach the subject of their relationship. Soyeon got nervous pretty easily, and Yuqi didn’t want to scare her off or embarrass her by bringing up their texts right away. _Just act natural, Yuqi._

Soyeon finally emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, wrapped up in a fluffy white robe and her damp hair laying on her collarbones. She looked much brighter and more alert now, woken up by the hot shower. Yuqi was still frozen on the edge of the bed, staring at the girl as she sat down at her mirror and began doing her hair and skin routine. Yuqi had watched the girl do it a thousand times before, but this time she could feel thick tension in the room as their eyes met through the mirror. Soyeon was the first to speak.

“So…. what did you buy for dinner?” She was brushing her hair out, and Yuqi was entranced by the repetitive motion.

“I went to the Thai place near work that Minnie showed us… I bought half the menu because I know how much you like it. No veggies, of course.” Yuqi giggled awkwardly, still trying to figure out how to approach the elephant in the room.

“Sounds good.” Another silence permeated the room before Yuqi noticed that Soyeon was rubbing her shoulder, and she could a frown on her face in the mirror.

“Are you ok?”

Yuqi approached the girl.

“Ah… I think I hurt my shoulder when I slipped on the ice outside. It should be ok, but it just hurts now, along with the rest of my body.”

Yuqi walked right behind Soyeon’s chair, before moving aside the bathrobe collar a little so she could see the older girl’s shoulder.

“Soyeon! You have a huge bruise!” She drew her finger gently across the blue spot without thinking.

Soyeon looked timid. “I guess I fell harder than I realized.”

Yuqi grabbed the older girl by the arms and guided her towards the bed, sitting Soyeon in front of her on the edge of the bed.

“Here, just let me.”

“Oh... okay.”

Over the years, the members had always helped each other with injuries. Yuqi remembers massaging Minnie’s calf when she hurt it during one of their performances and remembered Shuhua giving her a (slightly violent) back massage when Yuqi was sore after a long plane ride.

Yuqi started rubbing circles into Soyeon’s shoulders, hoping it would make her feel better. But being this close to Soyeon made her heart beat fast. The only thing that separated them was a bathrobe… and the current atmosphere. Yuqi could feel Soyeon tense up and thought that she might relax if they talk a bit. Maybe it was time to turn on the charm.

“So… how have you been doing? Any exciting things happening at work?” Soyeon relaxed a bit as she thought about her past few weeks.

“Not anything very exciting. Just endless writing and recording and editing. It’s fun but exhausting.”

“I understand. I felt that way when I filmed my variety stuff too.”

“The only exciting thing so far was going out for drinks with the other producers last week. They were really nice even though I’m still shy—” Soyeon stopped in the middle of her thought, and Yuqi could see her turn red. She must have just remembered the texts she sent Yuqi that night.

Soyeon continued with a shaky voice. “Um…I’m sorry if I bothered you that night… I drank a lot… and I don’t usually drink…”

Yuqi just continued rubbing Soyeon’s back over the robe, humming before she answered quietly.

“I didn’t mind at all… I missed talking to you.” Soyeon’s face turned redder, but Yuqi could also feel the girl let out a relieved breath. _Time for more charm._

“You can text me, or call me, whenever you want. I’m always available for you.” Yuqi moved her hands to Soyeon’s exposed neck, massaging the tense muscles and soft skin. Soyeon just let out a sleepy sigh in response. As the minutes passed, Yuqi realized it was now or never. It was time to take charge.

“The other day, at the park. Why did you kiss me?”

Soyeon froze, but Yuqi gave her a reassuring squeeze as she turned the older girl to look at her.

Soyeon looked downward before looking back up into Yuqi’s piercing gaze.

“Because I wanted to.”

Yuqi just smiled and turned the girl back around, brushing her soft hair across her neck. She knew where this was heading, so no need to rush it. Her whole life was filled with endless running, and Soyeon was worth slowing down for, at least for this moment.

Yuqi broke the silence again.

“Unnie, do you remember when I asked you how to kiss before my first date when we were trainees? I was reminded the other day.”

Soyeon let out a surprised laugh before answering. It had already been four years since, but the memory was as clear as yesterday.

“Yes, I remember. You were asked out by that greasy trainee, the one who always smelled like he used a liter of cologne every day.”

Yuqi made an embarrassed whine. She was supposed to be the one making Soyeon blush, not the other way around. She was only a teenager, it’s not like she had taste or anything yet.

“One day you came to me in a rush after practice and dragged me to your room. You made me promise I wouldn’t tell any of the members that you got asked out because they would tease you.”

Yuqi nodded even though Soyeon was still facing away from her. The memories filled her mind.

_“Soyeon unnie! Can you come to my room for a second?” Soyeon didn’t have much of a choice, because Yuqi dragged her in there as soon as she finished talking. Yuqi locked the door, keeping any of the more intrusive members out._

_“So, what do you want? I have a class soon.”_

_Yuqi make a frustrated noise, pacing around the room._

_“Use your words, Yuqi.”_

_Yuqi gave up on trying to think of a better way to put it, and just let it out._

_“Ihaveadatetonightandidontknowhowtokiss.”_

_“Can you repeat that at human speed?” Soyeon was teasing her again with that smirk, causing her to get more nervous. She tried her best to slow down._

_“I have a date tonight and I don’t know how to kiss… Please don’t tell anyone else.”_

_Soyeon’s face lit up, like she just heard the juiciest secret ever told._

_“Our Yuqi has a date tonight? Who’s the lucky boy?”_

_Yuqi told her, and Soyeon’s immediate frown was evidence that she didn’t approve. She clapped her hands together anyways, more interested in the second half of Yuqi’s sentence._

_“So… you don’t know how to kiss yet? You really are a baby.”_

_Yuqi whined again while Soyeon laughed._

_“Just tell me how to kiss and you can go to your class!”_

_Soyeon snorted at Yuqi’s annoyance._

_“I can’t just tell you how to kiss. It’s not like there’s a textbook answer. It’s something you just… feel.”_

_Yuqi could feel herself blushing as Soyeon’s voice got quieter._

_“I could show you, if you want. Friends do it all the time. At like… sleepovers and stuff. At least that’s what I’ve seen in movies.”_

_Yuqi was unsure but she trusted the older girl. One year was a lifetime of difference when it came to experience when you were a teenager._

_“Sure… that sounds like a good idea.”_

_Soyeon moved closer, cupping Yuqi’s cheek in her hand._

_“I’ll just do it and you can respond naturally. Don’t over think it or your date will notice. Ok?”_

_Yuqi nodded her head. She really didn’t want to embarrass herself on her first date. Soyeon gently brushed Yuqi’s bangs aside._

_“Are you ready?”_

_Yuqi nodded again, closing her eyes as Soyeon’s face moved closer and closer._

_She suddenly felt gentle lips on her own. She froze for a moment, unsure how to respond, but she remembered Soyeon’s advice and tried to stop thinking. Her own lips began to move naturally. Soyeon’s lips were softer than Yuqi ever imagined when she daydreamed about kissing faceless boys. The older girl tasted like lemon chapstick._

_Just as Yuqi was getting used to the taste, Soyeon drew back, her own face flush. Their eyes met and Yuqi suddenly felt a flash of… something… in her stomach. Something she had never felt before._

_“Do you understand now, Yuqi?”_

* * *

“That was the first and last time I went on a date with that boy.”

“I’m not surprised. You never told me, how was the kiss? I knew he would go for one right away. He seemed the type.”

Yuqi was now brushing her fingers through Soyeon’s hair, gently massaging her scalp.

“All I can remember is that his breath smelled like garlic and his hands were clammy. He asked me if he was my first kiss and I lied and said yes.”

Yuqi continued with a smirk. “I’m glad he wasn’t. Your kiss was so much sweeter. Like lemon candy.”

Soyeon shivered again, surprised by Yuqi’s forwardness.

Yuqi moved her hands down to massage at Soyeon’s lower back, but the sitting position was too uncomfortable, and she became annoyed.

“Lie down.”

Soyeon did as Yuqi asked, lying down on her stomach with her head turned to the side, breathing faster than she wanted to be. Yuqi shifted to sit beside her and started working on Soyeon’s lower back muscles. Still, she couldn’t massage them properly, this time held back by the fluffy robe.

“Is this ok?” Yuqi asked, tracing the edge of the bathrobe collar with her fingers and tugging at it slightly. Soyeon nodded, so Yuqi drew it downwards, exposing the smooth skin of Soyeon’s back. She traced her fingers across Soyeon’s back, making the older girl shudder. They were starting to go past the point of no return, but Yuqi was too focused on every movement and noise the girl beneath her made to care.

Yuqi rubbed deeply into Soyeon’s back muscles, earning her a few muffled groans from the older girl. Yuqi wanted to hear those noises again, unrestrained.

“Where do you want me to touch?” Yuqi asked in a low, husky voice. She ghosted her hands across Soyeon’s back, down to her bare sides, and back up. Soyeon knew this was no longer about the massage.

Soyeon just groaned in response, feeling her whole body reach a fever pitch as Yuqi’s fingers danced across her ass and lightly brushed the inner part of her thigh that was uncovered by the short robe. She could feel herself getting wet, so she closed her legs tight to try to relieve the feeling. Yuqi continued her teasing touches between Soyeon’s thighs, coaxing them open again.

This was going too fast but neither of them wanted to stop. It had been in motion for too long. Yuqi had dreamt about touching Soyeon for a few years now, and now she finally had the object of her desire right below her, moaning and shuddering, and she hadn’t even properly touched her yet.

Yuqi pulled Soyeon’s robe back up, causing Soyeon to grumble in protest, before Yuqi suddenly flipped Soyeon over. She couldn’t wait any more.

The sight below her turned her growing desire into an inferno. Soyeon’s robe was partially opened, showing a long strip of pale skin from her collar bones down to the robe belt that was still loosely tied at her waist. Soyeon’s eyes were closed, her skin was flushed, and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip, like she was trying to hold back a moan. She laid open for Yuqi to do anything she wanted, but all she wanted to do was touch Soyeon and make her come.

“Unnie.”

Soyeon opened her eyes and met Yuqi’s gaze. Yuqi placed her hands on the edges of Soyeon’s robe, only inches away from revealing her chest.

“Is this ok?” Soyeon nodded, not breaking eye contact with Yuqi as she pulled the robe open, revealing Soyeon’s chest. Soyeon was breathing hard now.

Yuqi straddled the older girl before dipping down, finally kissing her again after a week of longing. The kiss was even better than she remembered, and the noises Soyeon was making were turning her on even more. She bit at Soyeon’s lips before entering her tongue in her mouth. _She still tastes like lemons._ Soyeon was moaning louder now, enjoying Yuqi’s dominance and passion. She petulantly raised her hips, rubbing her pelvis against Yuqi’s clothed core before Yuqi forced her down with her hands.

“You really are impatient.”

Soyeon wanted to talk back to Yuqi, but she restrained herself as Yuqi backed up and started removing her own clothes. She threw her sweater and jeans onto the other side of the room, showing her pink underwear and bra. Soyeon couldn’t get over how cute she looked and started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Yuqi frowned, feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing at all. You just look cute.” Soyeon wanted to distract the younger girl, so she finally undid the belt on the robe, throwing the white fabric onto the ground. Yuqi’s intense stare made her feel like she was going to melt at any moment.

Yuqi’s eyes traced from Soyeon’s hooded eyes and her shiny lips, down to her breasts and her smooth legs.

Yuqi moved back onto the bed, pushing Soyeon down by her shoulder and kissing her passionately. They were both moaning now, and Yuqi moved her hand down to brush Soyeon’s hardening nipple. Soyeon yelped into her mouth as she played with the rosy peak, before moving onto the other side.

Soyeon broke the kiss, forcing them to breath.

“Yuqi…Yuqi..”

Yuqi moved down Soyeon’s toned body, capturing Soyeon’s nipple in her mouth like she imagined so many times before. The girl below her wrapped her legs around Yuqi’s waist, and Yuqi could feel Soyeon’s wetness rubbing against her abs. She nipped at Soyeon’s nipple, hearing another yelp from Soyeon before pushing her hips downward again, stopping the girl’s frantic rubbing. She didn’t want this to be over too soon.

“If you try to rush me, I’m just going to stop.” Yuqi teased.

Soyeon grumbled but obeyed, not wanting Yuqi to stop.

Yuqi felt satisfied when Soyeon listened to her and rewarded her by finally moving her fingers down to Soyeon’s core. The slickness her finger’s felt made Yuqi feel even more urgent with her actions.

“You’re already so wet, unnie.”

Soyeon just moaned again before trying to grind down harder on Yuqi’s fingers.

“Wait.”

Yuqi removed her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth to taste. Yuqi had a feeling she was going to be addicted to this from now on.

Soyeon’s eyes went wide at the sight and she pulled Yuqi down for another passionate kiss as the fingers returned to her core.

Yuqi knew Soyeon was ready, so she didn’t hesitate to enter two fingers into her as the older girl was distracted by the kiss. Soyeon gasped in surprise before moaning in satisfaction. Yuqi drove her fingers in a slow pace, before gradually picking up speed as Soyeon’s thrusts became more and more frantic.

“Yuqi... fuck… fuck…”

Yuqi had never heard Soyeon curse very often, so she was surprise by how much it turned her on. She drove her fingers harder as she circled Soyeon’s nipple with her tongue and pressed on her clit with her thumb. Yuqi felt like she could come herself any minute, and Soyeon wasn’t even actively touching her.

Soyeon’s body began tensing up, and Yuqi gave her nipple one last lick before pulling back to watch Soyeon come undone. She circled her fingers a few more times before Soyeon finally came, eyes closed shut and her back arching, a soft whine coming from her mouth.

Soyeon was panting hard, trying to regain her breath as Yuqi pulled her fingers out with a groan. She felt exhausted but satisfied. Soyeon watched Yuqi clean off her fingers with her tongue, staring directly into Soyeon’s eyes as she did it.

“You’re such a brat.” Soyeon said, clearly not minding Yuqi’s satisfied groans as she licked her fingers.

“And you love that about me.” Soyeon couldn’t argue with that.

Soyeon started to lean forward, hoping to make Yuqi feel good too, but she was pushed onto her back again.

“You’re injured, Soyeon.”

Soyeon pushed her back, eventually winning their little tussle and sitting on top of Yuqi’s hips in victory.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t use my mouth.” Soyeon said with a devious grin, and Yuqi realized she was in deeper than she thought she was.

“Ummmm…” Yuqi didn’t know how to talk anymore. Her brain had crashed. She almost pinched herself to check if she was dreaming.

Soyeon laughed at Yuqi’s short circuiting and moved down Yuqi’s body to lay a kiss on her stomach before hooking her fingers around Yuqi’s underwear.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes. Very ok. Super ok.”

Soyeon giggled again before drawing the fabric down Yuqi’s legs and throwing it on the floor. Yuqi was trembling with excitement as Soyeon stared at her, taking in her beauty. Soyeon knew she was probably in love when she even thought that Yuqi’s neatly trimmed curls were adorable. She leaned forward to take a taste, and she could hear Yuqi’s low voice crack as she moaned her name.

Yuqi knew she wouldn’t last long and wanted to tell Soyeon to slow down, but the older girl was relentless. Yuqi knew that she has a fast tongue from hearing all of Soyeon’s raps, but she never imagined the other uses for it. Soyeon took no pity on Yuqi as she continued licking and sucking, even when the younger girl grasped her hair and tried to gain back a semblance of control. It was all in vain, however, as Soyeon brought her hands up to Yuqi’s thighs, locking the girl in place as she pleasure her. Soyeon always gave her 100% to everything she did, and this was no different as she ate Yuqi out like a professional. Yuqi shouldn’t have been surprised that Soyeon was so good, but her mind was too overwhelmed to even think.

Soon, Soyeon’s gaze met her own, and Yuqi melted. The older girl’s eyes were always so captivating, and her piercing glare from between Yuqi’s thighs made Yuqi feel like she was the prey and Soyeon was the predator. Yuqi was fine with Soyeon doing whatever she wanted to her. She could devour her any day.

Soyeon’s grip tightened as she felt Yuqi’s legs tremble.

Yuqi was just at the edge, and the feeling of Soyeon’s nails pressing into her tender skin pushed her right over as the older girl continued pleasuring her. It was Soyeon went even harder and faster as Yuqi came, causing the younger girl to feel like she was going to faint in pleasure.

After she came down from her high, Yuqi had to weakly push Soyeon away when she felt herself becoming oversensitive, as the older girl didn’t seem to want to let up. When she finally did move back, Yuqi felt embarrassed when she noticed that Soyeon’s lips were glistening as the older girl licked them in satisfaction.

“Better than the garlic breath guy you dated?” Soyeon asked as she climbed back up to cuddle Yuqi.

Yuqi hit her on the arm.

“It was only one date! And we barely kissed!”

“It’s still one more date than we’ve had.” Soyeon teased. Yuqi wanted to hit her again, but the older girl had already trapped her hands within her own. Soyeon was playing with her, and Yuqi always fell for it.

“I’ll take you on a date tomorrow, how about that?” Yuqi grumbled.

“Will you be paying? If you ask someone out, you have to pay.”

“I just bought you dinner!” Yuqi yelled indignantly.

Soyeon laughed before responding.

“It’s probably already gone cold, you know.”

Yuqi groaned, completely forgetting about the expensive food she bought. She was just about to get up out of the bed when Soyeon grabbed her by the waist and brought her back down.

“It can wait. Let’s sleep.”

Yuqi quickly gave up, cuddling into Soyeon’s side. She could never say no to her. 

“Do you want go see the snow again tomorrow?”

“That would be really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of "Senses," but it started getting long enough that I thought I would post it individually. It was a nice break before I go back to work on the next chapter for "midnight flower". i hope you all enjoy it! i always love getting comments and feedback :)


End file.
